The People You Know
by WARLOCK2552
Summary: You cant choose who your family is. You can only decide how you deal with them. Note: sequal to Catharsis
1. Chapter 1

_**ASC 105, summer**__**Fire Nation/ Imperial Palace**_

Zuko winced as Azula's voiced reverberated within the confines of his office. There was no mistaking it. His sister was livid about the fact that in her mind meant that her privacy had been violated. In a way he could understand that after her stay at an asylum she no longer wanted to be in the public spotlight. In fact he suspected that Azula didn't want anything to do with the nobility any more. It was odd but now at days Azula seemed to prefer the company of the palace servants along with her mother and Naomi to everyone else. In a way Zuko didn't blame his sister for feeling the way she did about the Fire Nation's nobility and bureaucracy. They often got on his nerves too.

"So someone just happened to drop the ball and blurt out details my personal life?" The princess inquired demandingly.

Zuko placed a palm on his forehead; he knew breaking this news to her wouldn't end well.

"Don't blame me!" the Fire Lord protested "I just barely found this out myself!"

Azula shook her head in a combination of disgust and disbelief.

"Was it too much to ask that I be left to myself?"

"Well if you're angry now, you'll likely hate me when I say this."

"Oh… This ought to be good." Azula said sarcastically.

"There were numerous offers for an arranged marriage."

The look in Azula's eyes said that she was strongly considering whether or not she would be committing regicide.

"And let me guess. You just so happened to agree with one of these offers without asking me what I thought about this arrangement."

"No," Zuko sighed, "Mother stonewalled them. Just be aware that at the summer banquet that you'll have a lot of people seeking your attention."

The princess glared at the ceiling. She was sorely tempted to kill someone right now. All she wanted to do was to mind her own business. However now she was forced to deal with suitors. Azula would now have to entertain men of who wanted nothing to deal with. In Azula's opinion, she was not some prize to be won. And she certainly would not allow herself to be pawn in someone's political power play. The princess was at least grateful that her mother's action had least put most of the cards in her hands. If anything, this development was annoying rather then something dangerous or life threatening; however, when the summer banquet arrived Azula was going to make certain that every suitor knew that, his advances were not welcome; If she wanted to be with someone for the rest of her life then it would be of her own choosing and not because the pairing would be politically advantageous.

"I don't believe this!" Azula shouted. "You are such an idiot!"

Azula's expression softened for a moment. She knew it was not his fault about all this. It was only matter of before someone found out anyway. The princess pursed her lips together in irritation.

_**Why can't you all just…LEAVE ME ALONE! **_

Azula took a seat in the chair across from her brother's desk and placed the heels of her hands on to her forehead.

"I hate this! I absolutely hate this!"

Zuko looked at his sister sympathetically. For the most part Azula was usually in almost complete control of herself. However there were some instances where Azula's bad moods did get the best of her. Spending two years in a mental health facility could do that to you.

"It's not bad. You can always turn them down." Zuko spoke.

Azula snorted. She wasn't some object. And she was deathly certain that she would not become some trophy wife. Azula then glared at the ceiling and chided herself.

_**Come on stop being immature. This isn't something that should be surprising, besides it's customary.**_

"I'm making more out of this then I should." Azula admitted sheepishly.

"A little, then again overreacting seems to be a family trait."

"Shut up."

"Okay," Zuko stated, "Now you're just being touchy."

Azula grunted before standing up from the chair and heading to the office door.

"Always a pleasure Azula" The Fire Lord called out.

The princes rolled her eyes just before she slammed the door behind and muttered her thoughts out loud.

"Zuko might mean well, but sometimes he is such an imbecile."

Azula gazed at the ceiling for a moment and sighed out loud she knew that she acting immature. She was 19 years old and throwing a temper tantrum was unbecoming for her. Azula had been trying to work things out with her brother; however six years of bad blood had made it difficult. The difficulty didn't come from a lack trying. Every attempt to sort things out was tenuous. Maybe it was just her, the princess figured; or maybe too much time had passed and the best she could have hoped for was to keep things civil.

Azula had the same difficulties with her mother. The princess pondered her original line of thought was correct maybe it was her. And maybe she was just making excuses. Azula admitted that her mother Ursa had done a lot for her. And to be honest Azula wasn't ungrateful. Right now the princess was simply frustrated she didn't want to fraternize with complete strangers and indulge in false pleasantries. In essence Azula was going to be in for a long night. And while the night of the summer banquet was still weeks away she knew that she would still have idiot's trying to sway her opinion.

(* * * * * * *)

Naomi caught sight of her stepsister storming off through the hallway out of the Fire Lord's office. The expression on Azula's face showed that she was in a sour mood. Ursa had said that when Azula was in such a bad mood it was often best just to let her be alone and blow off some steam. Although Ursa did tell to fetch Azula for her and while Naomi was a bit torn it was probably for the best to get this over with.

The princess was stomping on floorboards when she overheard Naomi's voice call out for her.

"Hey Zuls wait up."

Azula took a breath through her nose and mentally counted to ten before responding.

"Was there something that you wanted Naomi?" The princess asked flatly.

"Ursa wanted me to get you."

"Did she say why?" Azula inquired.

"I wasn't allowed to say." Naomi said sheepishly.

Azula growled in her thought and pinched her nose. Somewhere within the dark corners of her mind, the princess suspected that her mother was up to something.

"Alright Naomi, you might as well take me to her."

Azula had at first expected that she would be led to a living room, the garden or perhaps the library. Instead the princess ended up following Naomi to the courtyard. Azula saw her mother standing and holding what looked to be a picnic basket in her left hand. In short mother dearest had planned an outing. The princess sighed inwardly as she admitted to herself that she needed to get of palace. Right now she was upset enough to go off the deep end. Azula shrugged and decided that she would go along with her mother…just this once.

Ursa had hoped that by taking Azula out she at least be able to help her alleviate some of the stress that had been building up since their reunion in Ba Sing Se. Ursa had taken Azula and Naomi up to a bluff that over looked the Fire Nation capitol. The summer breeze helped to project a calm atmosphere. Azula was sitting at the edge of cliff. This had the noblewoman a little worried, for the simple reason that her daughter might fall off into the jagged rocks below. Ursa got up and moved towards Azula while Naomi was occupied by Nikko's antics. Hopefully the massive dog would keep her stepdaughter occupied while she conversed with Azula.

"It seems that you're still upset."

Azula exhaled an exasperated breath through her nostrils.

"I'm not upset at any one really. Although I wish that I had come home to better news. Apparently some people wanted to use me a bargaining chip."

"So Zuko told you about the suitors?" Ursa sighed. "I had hoped that I would be the one to tell you about it."

"I'm not going to be some trophy wife!" Azula screamed.

"You don't have to attend the banquet if you don't want to." Azula heard her mother say soothingly.

"I wish it were that simple mother. But since now that everyone knows of my return to the palace. I will be expected to be there. I'm obligated to be in attendance."

Ursa nodded in understanding to her daughter's irritation. Before her exile Ursa had often went along with things she didn't agree with, because at the time she felt obligated to support her husband in his decisions. Comprimissing her standards was one her many mistakes in life. Ursa fervently hoped that her daughter would not make the same mistakes that she did.

"No Azula, you're not obligated to attend if you feel that you don't want to go through with it."

"Maybe, but the truth remains that I'll be dealing with people who will be seeking my attention. I hate it, all this pageantry and false pleasantry."

"You're being a bit pessimistic, don't you think?" Ursa answered.

Azula threw her hands into the air.

"And what do you suggest I do, mother?"

Ursa placed her hands on the princess's shoulders.

"Relax; this isn't the end of the world. If you don't to attend, then don't. No one is trying to force you into something you don't want."

The princess sighed as she was forced to capitulate to her mother's logic. Mother was right; she was making more of this problem than it actually was.

"No matter how hard I try to fix my life it seems like there's always another problem, always another setback. I'm sick of it. I'm tired of...I don't care anymore! I just don't care about anything. What about me? What about what I want?"

It was at that point that Azula realized that it wasn't the loss of self control that scared her, but the lack of choice. She was angry because she felt someone was trying to her freedom away, and she was powerless to do anything about it. Ursa got Azula's attention by gently grabbing her hands.

"I know you're frustrated, that's okay there's nothing wrong with being angry. It takes a lot of courage to admit your problems."

"It just doesn't seem fair." Azula spoke irritably.

"Life rarely is."

Azula glared at the clouds and said something that caused Ursa to laugh out loud.

"My family is annoying."

(* * * * * * *)

It had been two weeks since her brother had informed about the summer banquet and the inevitable onslaught that awaited her. For this occasion she the princess had opted to wear a black dress with gold outline with a gold dragon motif that traveled down both sides. Azula didn't actually mind being the center of attention but she also didn't like how numerous families seemed content to throw their sons at her in an attempt to secure a position in which they would have greater political influence.

Azula glared at the mirror. All that was left was her hair; it was amazing how stubborn your hair could be. Especially when you were trying adjust in a specific manner. Azula had made three attempts to do a topknot with the red ribbon that now lay discarded in front of the mirror of her bedroom vanity. However neither he hands, the ribbon or her hair wanted to cooperate. This was why she rang the bell that she kept in the vanity's top left drawer. Azula clasped her hand around the smooth wooden handle and rang the bell twice.

When Yugure heard the bell ring, she sighed because this was supposed to be the end of her shift. Unfortunately the sound of a bell ringing announced otherwise. The maidservant's sensitive hearing detected the noise coming from Princess Azula's bedroom. As she made her way to assist the princess Yugure was beginning to wonder what she had gotten herself into by choosing to become a maid within the Fire Nation royal palace. At first she thought it would have been easy but unfortunately she rudely corrected. Handling some else's laundry was bad enough. Other duties occasionally had Yugure cleaning the palace grounds form one end of the other. In essence Yugure was at the bottom of the food chain. The maid servant placed her hand around the door knob as Azula rang the bell a second time. Yugure was met by the princess staring at her intently.

"You rang your highness." Yugure spoke.

The princess sighed it was one situations where she was forced to admit that she was in need of some assistance. While the maidservant assisted in finally forcing the unruly locks of hair to cooperate.

Eventually something struck the princess as odd. She could have sworn she had seen this maid servant before.

"What's your name?" Azula asked.

Yugure was feeling nervous. It seemed that this mortal being was on to her. In fact was this knowledge was forecasted with a shallow smile on Azula's lips.

"My name… is Yugure." The maid servant said hesitantly.

"Interesting," Azula spoke as she stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Perhaps we can converse latter."

As Azula waved her off Yugure had a sneaking suspicion that her tenure of servitude just got interesting. The Princess walked down the hall way and towards the court yard. The music seemed to indicate that the festivities had already begun. It omen that her torture was just beginning. Before entering the court yard Azula straightened posture and took a deep breath. Inhaling through her mouth and exhaling through the nostrils. Azula looked around the court yard and eventually found her mother seated with Naomi. The princess would've liked to take a seat with them but Mai was at the same table along with her brother and nephew. Azula had nothing personal against her nephew Taro. The two year had done her no wrong. Azula snorted in frustration, she knew she knew that she was being immature. The princess eventually took a seat with her chin resting in the palm of her hand. Everyone at the table she was seated at was absorbed in a conversation that she wasn't interested in. The event was boring, very boring. Azula wouldn't have felt surprised if she yawned. Luckily she did not have any idiot's trying to woo her…yet. And hopefully it would stay that way. For the past few weeks she had been playing hostess to young men that she didn't know had know and had no interest in knowing. Azula's line of thought was Interupted when she felt some one touch her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ursa asked. "You seem rather gloomy."

"I need to get out of here." Azula stated simply. "Dealing with suitors is manageable for the most part. The thing I hate is that I keep feeling like a lot of these people are seeing me as an object. They know me by my title, and that's it. And because of that none of these men are worthy of me."

"At least you're being honest." Ursa spoke in an attempt to comfort her daughter.

"Don't worry Zuls ," Naomi said helpfully " If they keep annoying you we can always sic Nikko on them."

(* * * * * * *)


	2. What's wrong with her

ASC 105, summer

Azula grunted irritably as she heard Naomi excitedly call for her attention from the other side if the bed. In a moment of poor judgment the princess had allowed her younger stepsister to sleep with her in her bed. It was a choice that she was now sorely regretting. In hindsight it would have been prudent to shoo the eleven-year-old back to her room. However Azula had in a regrettable moment of weakness had succumbed to her conscience rather listen to her common sense. Currently she had a pillow covering her face as she groaned in protest.

"Go away; you're disturbing my beauty sleep."

"But we're going to Ember Island!" Naomi protested.

The younger sister took a step back from the bed as Azula screamed her frustration into the pillow she had draped over her head. The princess took a moment to mentally count to ten before saying anything. In a way it was understandable that Naomi by virtue of still being a little girl was excited by this event. It was a tradition that the royal family would take a vacation to Ember Island every summer. Since her return Ursa had decided that they would continue that tradition. Azula removed the pillow from her face and glared the ceiling. Her distressed expression seemed to ask "why me"?

Azula sighed, "What time is it?"

"I don't know."

The princess clenched her teeth together in an effort to control what she was going to say.

"Do you know when we are going?" Azula asked pointedly.

"She hasn't decided yet."

Azula glared at the ceiling a second time.

"So why are here?"

"Everyone else is busy."

It was at this moment that the princess was tempted to claw out her own eyes. If there was any justice in this world, she would have found herself struck down by Agni at this very instant. In the back of her mind Azula was thinking if there was reason why she should get out of bed this morning. She was soon quick to remember the incident when her mother decided to use a bucket of cold water to remedy her morning indolence. In the end Azula decided to get up for the day and avoid a repeat performance of that affair. The princess soon had the misfortune of hearing footsteps come to her bedroom door.

"Mother's at the door isn't she?"

True to her assumptions Azula heard her mother's voice.

"Come on Azula get up."

Ursa wasn't against her daughter sleeping in but now it was heading into midday. And to be honest Ursa felt she had been rather accommodating. Azula might be a grown woman now but there were times when Ursa questioned her daughter's maturity. Presently the mother of Princess Azula was standing outside of her daughter's bedchamber with her arms as she started tapping her foot,

"What is taking her so long?" Ursa muttered in an irate tone.

The door soon opened and the noblewoman could see Azula lean against the doorway with a casual tilt of her head. The princess was still dressed in a sleeping robe and her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders. Ursa closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe before she spoke.

'It's almost noon Azula."

"And?" the princess drawled.

"Please Azula," Ursa spoke with distress "Not now; I'm not in mood for it."

"And they say I'm moody."

Azula saw her mother's hard look in response to what she just said and made note of the fact that snarky comments would not be on today's agenda.

"Okay mother," Azula placated in resignation "what's going on this time."

Ursa threw her hands and sighed.

"Just get dressed."

Azula craned her neck to the left as her mother walked down the hallway.

_**What's gotten into her?**_

Azula sighed she honestly didn't understand what was going on.

_**What was mother so upset about?**_

The princess looked over her shoulder to address Naomi.

"Could you give me a moment? I need to get dressed."

(* * * * * * *)

Azula sat at garden as she pretended to seem interested in what the latest competitor of her hand in marriage was saying. The irony was that she had met him five years ago at beach house in Ember Island that she had burnt down five years ago. His name was Chan. And he was an imbecile. He was pulling out all the moves and Azula was remaining unimpressed. Perhaps if he had remembered certain details and had prostrated himself to apologize accordingly perhaps he would've had a minute chance with the princess. Unfortunately that was not the case. And worse Azula had been playing along and waiting for the perfect moment to humiliate the son of Admiral Chan even further. The princess smiled she saw Nikko take a seat next to her on the ground. And since they were in the garden Azula's grin got a little wider. The princess casually grabbed her pocket watch and looked at the time before deciding to end this charade.

"Well then since you've wasted enough of my time, it would best of you took your leave."

"W-what?" A stupefied Chan asked.

"Nikko," Azula summoned "Would you be so kind as to see our guest out?"

"What's going on?"

"You have until the count of five to start running before I send my dog after you." The princess stated simply.

"You can't be serious!"

_**Oh, But I am.**_

"One..."

"Can't we just talk this out?"

"Two..."

Chan started to gnash his teeth together nervously. The look on Azula's face was almost completely devoid of emotion. The only thing Chan could glen from her expression was of how serious he was.

"Three...Four..."

While Chan was confused and panicking he failed to notice that Azula had continued counting.

"Five...alright Nikko gets him out of here."

A loud bark caught Chan's attention and the admiral's son ran directly to the cherry tree. Unfortunately, Chan was unaware that tiger wolves could also climb trees. As a result he was clinging to the highest branch of the cherry tree and screaming like a little girl.

"What is wrong with you?" Azula heard Chan exclaim.

"Do you remember that awkward girl you met at Ember Island five years ago? The one you could have been nice to but spurned instead. I believe as a result your parent's beach house got burned down. To elaborate further; I was that girl. And because of previous actions you have no chance with me."

Azula looked up at Chan as he said two words that she heard all too often. "You're crazy!"

"I really don't care what you think." Azula replied.

The princess looked behind her to see the Palace's newest maid servant, Yugure address her.

"Don't you think you've gone a little overboard princess?"

"He deserved it." Azula shrugged.

"I should warn you that your mother's on her way." Yugure advised.

"You don't say." Azula spoke with snarky dryness.

Ursa followed noise of Nikko's barking. If the racket she was hearing was any indication then Ursa was in one hell of a story. Eventually Ursa came to see that Nikko had chased Chan up a tree.

"Do I even want to know?" Ursa muttered aloud.

(* * * * * * *)

Naomi sat next to Azula inside the living room with her hands clasped on her lap.

"So you're grounded?" Naomi asked.

Azula shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"What happened?"

"I met an old friend." Azula stated simply.

"You're evading the question Zuls."

Azula's face scrunched up into an irritated scowl "Must you call me that?"

"Yes."

Azula glared at the ceiling, no matter how many times she heard Naomi say it; being called '**Zuls**' always got on her nerves. Eventually Azula perked up to see her mother walk through the door.

"Would like to explain why that Chan boy is a sobbing mess and why he has a hole in the seat of his pants?"

Ursa closed eyes tight and growled while she a vein of frustration pop out as she heard Azula and Naomi begin laughing. In Ursa's mind she didn't need this.

"It's not funny Azula!" The noblewoman snapped.

"I thought it was." the princess replied in monotone.

Ursa looked scowled at her daughter for a moment as her daughter made an inquiry.

"What's your problem all the sudden. You're beginning to act like a certain water bender I know."

Ursa immediately threw her hands up and stormed out.

"I need a drink."


	3. Life as usual

_**ASC 105, summer**_

Azula was in her bedroom sitting at the vanity. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and tapped her fingers while she thought over what had gotten into her mother lately. For the past week Azula made mental notes of the oddities she had noticed in her mother's behavior. Ursa's moodiness was the first thing that Azula caught notice of. Being foul tempered and moody most of the time was more of Zuzu's domain. Azula knew that she didn't always see eye to eye with her mother but usually the woman made concerted efforts to be patient and understanding. Another strange development was how often Ursa carried a fan. At first Azula thought nothing of it. It was mid summer and her mother was starting to get old. However it did not explain the numerous times her mother got out of bed with said fan in her hands. It was strange that at other times her mothers would wrap her self in blankets in the middle of the day.

Azula sighed, she might as well find out what was going on. The fact that her mother was loosing her temper over trivial things was a little out of character for her mother. Honestly, Azula had always had trouble relating with her mother. Her brother once told that the arguments between and mother had now reached legendary status among those who resided in the palace. The princess snorted out a long blue contrail if steam through her nose. Her mother was always able to get along Zuko then she did with her. Azula then stared at the ceiling remembering that her mother had asked her to stop thinking in such a manner. From Azula's point of family relationships were the most difficult to deal with. Azula got along well enough with Naomi and her nephew Taro. She had visited her nephew whenever Zuko was around. It had been five years since the events of the comet, and her relationship with Zuko was slightly better. Although right now the primary thing that was on princess's mind was her mother strange behavior. Azula wasn't sure what to think about it. She decided that perhaps her brother could shed some light on this matter.

The Fire Lord was organizing important documents after spending an hour and a half speaking with his advisors when he heard the door to his office swing open. Lo and behold it was his sister, she did what she wanted when she wanted to do it and did not care what people thought or about the consequences. Zuko sighed and nearly slammed his head on the desk he heard the phrase "Zuzu we need to talk." Zuko looked at the ceiling and asked the universe why he was cursed with a sister like Azula.

The princess looked at her brother in disappointment. Once again, no matter how much he had matured, The Fire Lord was going to loose his temper. There were occasions where this was amusing but right now she really wanted his input. Zuko knew mother better she then did. Hopefully, her luck would hold. And this interaction would remain an intelligent conversation. In her mind's eye Azula was beginning to see a steam valve by Zuko's head start to rise in pressure ever so slightly. It was that point that Azula knew that despite whatever efforts she would put into diplomacy Her brother would loose his temper and this entire conversation would degenerate into a childish argument. Azula didn't have a bad opinion of her brother at this point of time in some ways she was fond of him. The princess decided to drop pretense and mannerisms and simply speak her mind. If this conversation was not going to end the she might as well just get to the point.

"Have you noticed something strange about mother's behavior lately?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

Azula closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Our mother, Lady Ursa has been acting a little out of character lately in case you haven't noticed. She has been moody. She's walked around with a fan in her hand all the time. And in the middle of the day she wraps her self in blankets or puts on extra clothing saying that she's cold. And this is in the middle of the day."

Zuko remained quiet for a moment and took the time to observe his sisters pensive expression. His sister had always been a master actress, although sometimes if you looked closely you would notice certain things beneath the surface. It seemed that despite the help mother had given Azula since returning from exile; a part of the princess would always remain that awkward girl who seemed out of place on Ember Island.

"Alright," Zuko admitted, "It seems patently obvious that I do not know whets going on so perhaps you could enlighten me."

Azula looked at The Fire Lord in disbelief.

_**You can't be serious! I just told you what's going on you idiot!**_

"I just told what was going on! Come on Zuko, You're not that dense!"

"Look," The Fire Lord spoke with as much patience as he could muster. "I have seen the things you have regarding mom, but right now it's just best if we give her some space."

Azula snorted out a contrail of blue steam.

"That's it?" Azula asked "Well that just wonderful, because you're no the one who had the take the full brunt of it."

"Azula," Zuko sighed "Please, just calm down."

"I am calm!" The princess screamed as she stormed out of the door slammed it behind her.

Zuko for his part gazed at the ceiling muttered aloud something to voice his confusion.

"What just happened?"

(* * * * * * *)

Azula started pacing about the palace gardens in frustration. It wasn't anyone's fault really. However Azula was growing increasingly agitated since the previous day. For some reason her mother had been snapped at her for no reason. It had caused Azula to wonder what going on with her mother. Azula began to mentally curse her own luck when she saw her mother. The relationship Azula had with her mother was like the tides of the then ocean. Some days were good, while others were the sorts of days that turned the palace into a war zone. Azula closed her eyes and suppressed a growl in her throat. Right now her mother was the last person that the princess wanted to deal with. In Azula's opinion if her mother was going to be Nagy old hag then she wasn't going to deal with the woman. The princess went to leave when she heard her mother's voice. Azula glared upward toward the sky wondering just how bad her day was going to be. And just how close to insanity she would get this time. Azula rolled her eyes; it was too late for her to escape this time.

Ursa had been thinking about the passing week. The noblewoman knew that something was off about herself. She had noticed that she was loosing her temper more often then she should. Not to mention that often at times she was often feeling hot and cold at irregular intervals of the day. Admittedly what Azula did to Chan was a bit immature, however that excuse snapping at the girl every five to ten minutes. Ursa had then paid a visit to one of the palace physicians. Thankfully she was able to get a consultation with one of the female doctors named Sorra. Ursa was informed that she was going through a process known as menopause. In which her menstruation cycle began to cease. Sorra had told Ursa that her shortness of temper and numerous hot and cold flashes were normal symptoms of what she was going through. When Ursa had asked about how long it would last, Sorra had replied that it varied for every woman. Which in essence meant that this torturous affair had no discernable. And while Sorra had mentioned to Ursa that the worst of it was behind Ursa was still feeling irritable. When Ursa noticed her daughter in the garden she called out to her in the hopes of explaining things to the girl.

Azula waited as her mother came closer. The princess hadn't this kind dread sense her mother had decided to take it upon herself to giving her the talk. The subject being about where babies come from and what a man and a woman did within the bedchamber. It was sufficient to say that it was an awkward and embarrassing experience. And Azula's luck would turn out she had that conversation the day after she started dating Saito on Ember Island. To be honest Azula had planned speak with him simply because she wanted someone outside her family to speak to. Dealing with family was something that Azula never felt well equipped for doing. She didn't necessarily hate her brother and mother. And with Mai she simply remained civil and kept her distance. In all honesty she was admittedly fond of her stepsister Naomi. Azula had considered her sisterly duty to make sure that the girl was not corrupted by wholesome influences. The princess gave Ursa her undivided attention when she came within earshot.

_**Might as well get this over with.**_

"Hello mother." Azula spoke as pleasantly as she could manage.

"I was hoping we could talk." Ursa answered

"I figured as much."

Azula had hands clasped behind her back, as she wanted patiently for her mother to continue talking.

"There is something I need to explain." Ursa said wearily "As you have likely noticed, I have been acting somewhat out of character..."

"I take it there is a reason behind it all."

"You remember when we had that talk about where babies come from? Well at some point in her life a woman stops menstruating and goes through a phase called menopause."

"And that means?" The princess asked.

"That I will no longer being having periods."

"No more monthly cramps? Well that's convenient."

Ursa took a moment to suppress a bout of laugher before she continued speaking.

"Trust me dear, it is not a pleasant experience. I would just like to ask that you not take things personal for the time being."

(* * * * * * *)

Saito got up from his chair when her head someone knocking at the door. When he opened the door he saw Azula waiting for him impatiently.

"Um...hi, Azula." The dockworker spoke as he noticed the bag slung over her shoulder.

"Are you going to stand gawking at me like and idiot? Or will you come to your sense and be gentleman by letting me in?"

As soon as Saito opened the door the princess pushed him aside and barged into the house. Saito sighed; Azula was the kind of person that did what she wanted when she wanted to do it. The princess sat down cross-legged on the chair he was seated in with the bag she was traveling at the floor by her foot. Azula had a look on her face that spoke to the effect of how disgruntled she was at the present time.

"So what brings you here?" Saito asked.

"Let me think!" Azula said with hiss.

Saito looked at the princess with a confused expression on his face.

"I just need someone to hear me out," Azula said earnestly.

"Okay so what's on your mind?"

"Where do I start?" The princess said irritably. "My mother's acting crazy, Zuko is a clueless idiot like always, and I have a bunch perverse idiotic nobles and bureaucrats looking at me like some piece of meat."

"No offense but, the way you look is rather distracting...In a good way!"

Thankfully the princess smiled at that comment.

"Thank you; But while I appreciate the comment, you would not believe the how stupid these suitors are."

"Yeah well you'll find stupid people no matter where you go."

"So I have seen." Azula answered, "The worse part is that I had my mother giving me the talk for the second time."

Saito saw a visible cringe in Azula's features. The dockworker took special care not to laugh at her. He knew that since having worked the mental health facility where she was interred in, that angering the princess was never wise.

"That bad huh?" Saito asked.

Azula closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"My mother and I don't always see eye to eye."

"It's the same way with my brother."

"You know," Azula, continued. "While I was gone I started giving what you said some thought. You were…right."

"What do you mean?" Saito asked expectantly.

Azula snorted irritably.

"You probably think I'm some spoiled rich girl who has never had to struggle day in her life."

"No, I think you're human."

Azula often found herself expressing her feelings freely around Saito. The princess sure why, although she did suspect it might be because his nonjudgmental personality. Or perhaps it was his willingness to listen to what she had to say. Azula couldn't place her finger on it exactly, but when she was around him she felt happy. Saito made her feel good about herself. Azula tried to banish these thoughts from her mind. A relationship between them would never work; they were on opposite ends of the social spectrum. While Azula was finding reasons not to take the leap so to speak the angel on her shoulder that constantly argued for to do the right thing and take certain chances, made devious use of reverse psychology.

_**Come on Azula, you know you like him. And besides since when did you care what other people thought?**_

Unfortunately the little voice in her head was right, on both counts. Ever since that night on the beach at Ember Island she had experienced feelings and sensations that were alien to her. What was scary was the fact that she wanted more of it. She wanted to experience more of that sensation of desire and release. Her subconscious mind wanted to be consumed by it again. Azula was beginning to realize that there was another part of love that wasn't pure or unconditional. It was lust.

Azula was beginning to feel to anxious it was as if despite all her trepidations and reluctance there was something that said these sensations were natural. That it was right to feel this way. Azula was beginning to fell torn in the same way that she did during the day of Sozin's Comet five years ago. It was at that point that a thought entered her mind that erased all resistance.

_**Sometimes the only way to be certain is to take the chance, besides didn't your father say you were born lucky. No one ever fell love without being brave.**_

At that moment Azula's Instincts took over. Saito noticed a ravenous hunger in Azula's eyes; it was almost frightening to be honest. Before he was able to react the princess grabbed him by his shirt pulled him up to her.

"Okay," Saito said curiously "what's going on?"

"Just kiss me you fool."

(* * * * * * *)

I actually enjoyed writting this chapter despite how long it seeemed to take. Any way I hope that my readers enjoyed this. I know that certain readers might be amused about what they just found in this chapter and I may have just answered a certain question that had popped up since "Catharsis". XD


	4. Developments

_**ASC 105, summer.**_

The previous day had been an interesting experience for Saito. At this moment Azula was sleeping in his bed. Saito being a gentleman had opted to sleep on the floor. Impulsiveness seemed somewhat out of character for the princess. However in this situation Azula seemed content to act on instinct.

It was morning and at this moment Saito was beginning to wonder what he had been dragged into. If his brother Shaun had found out about this little incident then, he would be having a field day with this. Saito looked over his shoulders after feeling a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"It seems that you've gotten up before I did." Azula said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well about yesterday."

"Nonsense, We're a couple now."

Saito felt a little dumbfounded by this statement. He was beginning to wonder if the princess had bumped her head or if she was messing with him.

"Since when?" Saito asked.

"Since I said so."

Azula didn't say much afterward, instead she simply walked to the restroom. Saito looked at the ceiling and wondered how this all happened. As Shaun would say it, he had just scored way out of his own league. The princess was so sudden in her actions that it had caught the dockworker by surprise. They had agreed to just be friends but apparently Azula changed her mind and decided otherwise. Saito sighed as he heard the squeaking sound of Azula turning some faucets that caused water from the showerhead to patter down.

It wasn't like he didn't like her. Saito still had feelings for Azula but He had half expected that they would simply move on. When Azula said '_**maybe**_' he had assumed that she was saying that she still liked him but was deciding that it would be best that they their separate ways. Admittedly she was quite attractive, her athletic build accentuated her features in all the right places. Saito shook his head fervently. He was starting to think with his pants instead of his head.

A short while later Azula had exited the bathroom. The princess breathed out a puff of blue steam from her mouth. Her lips curled into a smile. Azula was surprised at her own actions but that did not necessarily mean that she regretted them. It was odd, Azula knew that this was out of character for herself but somehow she didn't care. It didn't go beyond kissing. Although when she thought about what happened the previous day her entire body seemed to blush.

(* * * * * * *)

_**Imperial palace**_ _**/ garden courtyard**_

It was at midday when Azula had returned home to the palace. Ursa sighed her daughter was an adult now. One thing that she had regretted was how much time she had missed out on with her children. Both Zuko and Azula were adults now. So much time was lost all for her husband's ambition! She hated Ozai. Ursa's Final visit to her husband was little more than a formality. She had come to inform him about how their children were doing. It wasn't what he deserved but perhaps she had hoped that it would put some since into him. Strangely before she had left Ozai had said that perhaps it would be best if he simply disappeared.

Ursa watched as Azula spent time in the garden courtyard with her stepsister Naomi. The girls had started becoming close in recent weeks. Ursa took note of the fact that Azula seemed to enjoy being a big sister. Ursa closed her eyes and let an exasperated breath through her nose. No matter how hard she tried, sometimes it seemed that she would never have the relationship that she wanted with Azula. The noble woman knew that she was being hard on herself. Their relationship was often a bit rocky but it hadn't proved to be irreparable. For Ursa, getting to know her daughter was enlightening experience. Despite their differences they had started to grow into enjoying each other's company. What a lot of people didn't despite the businesslike facade Azula wore in public was that she loved to laugh, even if it was often at the expense of others. It was odd but Azula often showed her affection by teasing people. It probably why she got along well with people like Toph. Azula was an amazing person in her own right. Ursa just felt it was shame that she hadn't gotten to know her earlier.

Azula sat at the pond with Naomi as she broke of crumbs of bread to feed the turtle ducks. Azula never liked the turtle duck pond. It often reminded her of how her mother would always spend more time with Zuko. Azula sighed quietly as she continued to contemplate things. Azula didn't know how to act around of her mother at times because of painful memories she had about her mother. The princess kept an eye on Naomi as she continued to feed the turtle ducks. Naomi yelped as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She stared at Azula with an accusatory glare.

"You pinched me!"

Azula feigned innocence by staring away from her stepsister and replying with a monotone voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your lying Zuls!" The girl accused.

"Well then," Azula concluded. "It seems that I have no choice but to defend my honor."

Azula smiled wickedly as she grabbed Naomi before she could escape.

"St-stop...tickling me. Azula." Naomi demanded.

"Make me, say please."

Naomi was doubled over with laughter and completely at her older sister's mercy. Azula was relentless and soon Naomi had no choice but to give in to her sister's demands.

"Please... Azu... la. Please stop." Naomi laughed.

"Okay." Azula chimed.

It took Naomi a while to speak because of the hiccups she was having.

"That wasn't fair."

"I never play fair, Naomi." Azula said with an evil grin.

Azula looked at her sister with snicker as the girl continued to hiccup. Naomi gave Azula a hard look as her hiccups subsided. The princess resisted the urge to laugh again.

"Why so gloomy? You know a frown doesn't look all that good on you." Azula chided playfully.

"Well it seems the to of you are having fun." Ursa commented.

"A little." Azula answered.

"Since Zuko finished his meeting's this week, we'll able to leave the day after tomorrow."

"Really?" Naomi exclaimed.

"Yes that's right." Ursa confirmed.

Latter that night after Naomi had been set down to sleep Ursa had set a deck of cards down on a circular table along with some wooden poker chips. The three colors of, red, white, and yellow denoted their value. The red ones were small and represented copper pieces. The white poker chips where representative of silver coins. And as one would guess the larger yellow poker chips were proxies for gold pieces and therefore had the highest value.

Ursa had set about doing this simply because she wanted to. It was simply wanted take an opportunity to be with her family in private. Ursa smiled inwardly as she remembered how Zuko seemed dumbstruck by the suggestion of having a "Poker Night", Azula on the other hand found it amusing not just because of her brother's reaction to the news, but also from what Ursa could glean it was a pleasant surprise. Azula came into to the room and circled around her mother and took a seat at the table while placing her feet on top and leaning back into the chair.

"You have some rather nasty habits Azula." Ursa spoke.

The princess shrugged to indicate that she really didn't care.

"All right," Ursa surrendered "If you fall it won't my fault."

Azula snorted and removed her feet from the table. Her mother was such a prude sometimes.

"So do you know when Zuko and Mai will be here?" The princess asked pointedly.

For Ursa it seemed that some things never changed.

"They should be here shortly."

Azula perked up when she heard the door.

"Speak of someone and they'll show up." The princess said sarcastically

Mai coveiniantly choose to ignore her sister-in-Laws snide comentary. Although Zuko sneered at Azula for the coment. The princess replied with a smile that caused the Fire Lord to shake his head. After an awkward silence The game started. The card game was the standard five card draw. while Azula,Mai and Ursa were capable at putting a convincing poker face, Zuko was predictable as sunrise. To complicate matters even more for the Fire Lord it seemed that his luck like always was terrible. He had ocassions when he was aparently dealt crap hands and when he drew new cards he was faced with the irony that the ones he had discarded would have given him something to work with. as luck would have he always discarded the wrong cards. And oddly enough it seemed that Azula always got what she needed.

"Is something wrong Zuzu?" Azula asked in a mocking sing song voice.

"Shut up." The Fire Lord retorted.

As the game continued, Zuko's luck refused to change while his wife, sister and mother periodically won each hand. Evenually Zuko became bankrupt, It seemed patently obvious the gambling was not his thing. Eventually the game came down to an epic showdown between Ursa and Azula. The princess was obviously confident about her chances. From what one could Azula had most of the poker chips stacked in neat piles by where she was seated. Despite what was going on Ursa seemed rather calm. A little too calm in Azula's opinion. The princess had suspicions but she could not pinpoint them. Eventaully Azula's ego won out and she went all in. She set all the poker chips she had swindled from everyone into the center. The princess then set her cards face up with a smile.

"A straight flush, the game is over."

"Thats very good dear," Ursa spoke "However I'm afraid that hand, just won't cut it."

"I think you're bluffing."

"Is that so?"

What the princess saw next left her dumbstruck. Her mother slowly placed the cards in her hand face down and gradualy fliped them over.

"You did rather well for your first game Azula." Ursa congratulated. " However I'm afraid you've made one fatal mistake my dear. You've allowed your sucess to go to your head."

When Ursa fliped the last card over it was their for the world to see. Ursa's hand was a '**Royal Flush**'. The noble stood up and Azula's mouth was wide open in disbelief.

"It's just a game." the noble woman said simply. "besides Zuko shufled the deck."

"What ever." Azula snorted. "This game is stupid anyway."

While Azula walked out Mai made a dry statement to her husband.

" Your sister's a sore loser."

"No comment." The Fire Lord asnwered

(* * * * * * *)

The trip the Ember Island was uneventfull for the most part. Azula leaned against the railing of the ship looking outward at the ocean water the encompassed her field of vision. She wasn't really thinking of anything at the time. Although she had been wondering what she wanted to do with her life. In time Azula dismissed this line of thinking. The princess set her elbows on the rail and clasped her hands beneath her chin. Her mind drifted to her family. Azula felt that it was a sad irony that she got along better with an eleven year old girl and dog then anyone else. she shook her head, that wasn't exactly true. Azula knew that her mother had gone out of her way to improve things between them.

The princess turned se her brother on the deck of the ship. She shrugged, he was always brooding over something. Azula was content to mind her own business untill she heard Zuko' voice.

"We haven't had much time to talk."

"You're a busy man." Azula understated flipantly.

"You could say that. I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm quite able to handle my own affairs."

"Well excuse me for caring." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Are you always in such a bad mood, or is it just me. I can understand that your repsonsiblities leave you frustrated, but dont take out on me. Unilke some people I won't tolerate it."

The Princess turned around and leaned against the railing with her arms crossed and an indignant scowl on her face. Zuko had been around his sister long enough to know that while she rarely lost her temper, upseting her was never a winning proposition. In that she was similar to Katara. You always knew when she was angry.

"Look," The Fire Lord placated. "You've been gone for two years."

"What are you getting at Zuko?"

"I don't know." The Fire Lord Admitted. "The fact is that...Well I guess it's complicated. I'm not sure what I want to say. Mom's been wanting us to be family.''

"We're all here aren't we?"

"But there's more to it. Isn't there?"

"What is this all about Zuko? You're going in circles with this."

"Why do you always push people away from you? It seems like you're afraid of trusting people."

"Yeah, Well maybe I'm just not a very social person." Azula said before storming off.

Zuko was about to say something but decided against it. It was probably best if he just his sister blow of some steam. It was likely that Azula was moody simple because of recent developments. He sighed maybe he was simply being an Idiot. If Azula wanted to some space away from people at this time then perhaps it would be best that he give it to her. The Fire Lord sighed his mother was always better at getting through to Azula then he was.


	5. A Week at Ember Island part I

Azula sat against a drift wood log as she watched the waves slap against the shore. Her mother had asked that she keep an eye on Naomi. At the moment Azula's half-sister was having the time of her life collecting seashells inside a small red bag along with throwing a stick and having the dog Nikko chase after it and bringing the stick back to her. Azula envied and admired the fact that her sister was still able to take joy in such simple things. The princess noted that both of them had similar personalities, but what made them different was the fact Naomi was still innocent and she was more open to the people around her. In a way Azula wondered if she would have turned out like Naomi if she had been raised in a different environment. Azula sighed; she knew well enough that she could not afford to waste her life away in supposition. The family was going to spend a week in this Island, so she might as well make the best of it. Azula took a moment to a moment to gather her self before standing up. The sun was starting to set; the princess remembered that her mother had wanted them back before the day ended. Azula walked towards the shoreline as her stepsister continued to play fetch with Nikko. Naomi looked behind her when she felt as hand on her shoulder. Nikko was holding a small knarled branch of driftwood in his teeth, when Azula called him over.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Sorry kid, but its time for us to go."

"Can't we just stay for five more minutes?"

Azula let out an amused huff. "I'm afraid not. Mother wanted us back home before sundown."

"But the sun's still out." Naomi protested.

"The sun is setting." Azula deadpanned. "We can always come back here tomorrow."

"Okay." Naomi surrendered.

Azula resisted the urge to laugh; the frown on Naomi's face was almost comical. She really liked Naomi; despite whatever bad mood she might be in the girl's presence was always able to mitigate her bad days. Naomi had a habit of wanting to hold hands; Azula found this annoying but allowed the girl grasp her fingers while the walked back to the beach house. The sound of ocean water slapping against the shoreline was relaxing. Listening to waves helped Azula clear her head; she had a rough time since her return home. And small moments like this proved to be calming for the storms brewing in her mind. Azula was upset, she didn't blame her mother; they have had disagreements, but through the recent month mother had always tried to reach a common ground with her. To be honest she was still a bit perturbed with her brother. Admittedly she knew he cared. Although she felt that Zuko was out of line this time. Some times she wondered if he was ever in his right state of mind. Azula was irritated because it seemed that Zuko often talked to her with this holier than thou attitude. The princess had often tried doing as Ursa asked by getting along with her brother; however it felt more like chore than anything else. Azula looked downward at her bare feet and sighed. It just wasn't that simple.

''Are you okay Zuls" Naomi asked.

"I'm fine Naomi. I've simply drifted off into my thoughts." The young woman answered.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

The princess continued to think as she continued to make her way to the beach house with Naomi and Nikko. Azula knew the kind of person that she was. She knew that at that time it would have been fair to call her a bully amongst other less pleasant things. Azula didn't necessarily commit anything that could be classified as a war crime, but she did remember things that caused her to wonder what she was thinking at that time. Her brother had sent her to a mental health facility in the hopes that she could be rehabilitated. Azula snorted as that word entered into her mind. 'Rehabilitated' was a made up word that people used when they were certain that you were willing to conform to the rules of society. That you had regretted what you had done and were willing to atone for it. To be honest Azula wanted to back five years and talk to the girl she had been. And perhaps make her see reason. However Azula refused to waste time on regret. She could spend a lifetime trying to make up for things in the past. The princess knew that regret did not accomplish anything. Eventually Azula saw her mother waiting for them at the entrance to front gate of the beach house. The princess let go of Naomi's hand as they neared the gate. Azula could see that her mother wasn't exactly angry, although she did look expectant. When Azula and Naomi came to the front gate with Nikko, Ursa was there to greet them.

"So did you have fun?" Ursa asked.

Naomi smiled and opened the small bag she was carrying with her to show Ursa the seashells she had collected that day. The contents inside were a collection of sand dollars that had broken in half, chipped seashell fragments, and dried out starfish. Something else eventually caught the noblewoman's attention. Tucked inside the eleven year olds arm was what Ursa thought to be a conch shell.

"What's that in your arm Naomi?"

"Oh that?" Naomi immediately dropped the bag of seashells and brought it up for Ursa and Azula to get a better look. "Isn't it pretty?"

"It is." Ursa answered. "I'm surprised found one."

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"It's a conch shell sweetie. Some people say that if you hold it next to your ear you can hear the ocean."

"Really?"

"Try it and find out." Ursa encouraged

Naomi held the conch to her ear with a toothy grin and listened intently. After a short period of time Naomi tucked the conch shell back in her arm, and followed Azula and Ursa into the house. While Naomi went down the hall to her room, Ursa saw Azula sit at the dinning room table and place her palms against her forehead. This made Ursa a bit worried; working with Azula required you to know when to prick her ego and when to boost her confidence while she was feeling down.

"Are you okay?" Azula heard her mother ask.

Ursa took a seat next to her daughter when she noticed that the girl did not answer.

"Azula, what's wrong?"

"I had a couple arguments with Zuko." The princess said succinctly.

"What happened?"

"What is there to tell? It's not like Zuzu can do anything wrong."

Azula went to stand up when her mother clasped her hand.

"Azula please hear me out."

"What do you want?"

Azula please, Zuko isn't without his faults and neither am I." Ursa spoke.

Azula sat down and closed her eyes as they watered. Somehow this was exactly what she needed to hear.

"What's wrong with me?" Azula whispered. She was about to say more but her mother interjected.

"Shh… it's okay; there is nothing wrong with you. No one's one perfect and you don't have to do anything to impress me."

Ursa placed her arm around Azula's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Azula," The noble woman continued. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it mother?"

"Would you like to tell me about yourself?"

Azula wasn't what to say with this request. Her mother saw that she was confused and suggested she start with the small details first. It tenuous at first but Ursa's apparent interest convinced her daughter open up, little by little. Ursa didn't say anything and listened intently while her daughter continued speaking. At the moment Naomi was overhearing everything from inside her bedroom.

"How do we help Zuls?" Naomi asked Nikko.

The Tiger wolf tilted his head to the side and let out a short whine.

"That's okay Nikko we'll think of something."

Eventually an idea come to mind in the eleven year old's head. All she needed was a brush, an ink well and a piece of paper. When Naomi had gathered what she needed she began writing. The girl took extra care when writing the message. It had to be perfect. She was only able to write simple words but she hoped that this message would lift her older sister's spirits. Then came the hard part; she would have to get this note along with something special into Azula's room without anyone noticing. Naomi slowly turned the doorknob to quietly open the door. She took the conch she found earlier along with a folded piece of paper. Naomi left her sister's room in the hopes that she would be in a better mood the next day.

After talking about what seemed to hours Azula was relieved when she finally came to the door to her room. The princess noticed something different after she opened the door and turned on the oil lamp in her room. On top of the vanity in front of the mirror was the conch shell Naomi had picked up along with a folded piece of paper. Azula grabbed the note and read it over slowly.

**Dear Azula,**

**I noticed that you have not been feeling well today. I figured that a gift might cheer you up.**

**Your sister,**

**Naomi.**

The princess was salient for while. It wasn't gesture she was expecting from anyone. Azula knew that Naomi wasn't exactly aware of her past and what she did. Azula eventually figured that when the girl got older, that perhaps she could confide in her. For now she get some sleep. The princess was secretly grateful at least someone had a positive opinion of her. It was strange Azula's opinion that ever since her brother Zuko got married and started a family of his own her mother shifted her attention elsewhere. And often at time much to the princess's chagrin she was often the sole focus of that attention. Azula folded the blankets over and sat on her bed. Often at times it frustrated her, although there were occasions when she appreciated her mother company. To be honest speaking with her mother had done her a world of good. Azula Surmised that perhaps what she needed was some time away from her brother. She would deal with Zuko later right now she needed some distance from him.

(* * * * * * *)

Zuko felt like an idiot. He had realized a day later that had made the same mistake that seemed to haunt him all his life. He acted impulsively; he had talked to his sister twice on the trip to Ember Island. In essence both conversation's had degenerated into arguments. With the second conversation he had tried to apologize when it would have been better to let Azula be by herself for the time being. Currently it seemed that his sister was not only giving him the silent treatment but she was also avoiding him like the plague. For Zuko, it seemed painfully obvious that at the current time he was Azula's least favorite person. She even interacted more with his wife Mai then she did with him. Currently he was at the kitchen while his Mother Ursa was talking to him. Ursa's vocal tone was laced with disappointment, and at the present moment Zuko had nothing to say. His salience had already confirmed his guilt.

"Do you know why I keep asking both of you to get along?" Ursa implored despairingly.

When She saw Zuko shrug Ursa let out another sigh of disappointment.

"I'm getting old Zuko." Ursa stated simply "And when my time comes, you and Azula will among the few things each other have left."

(* * * * * * *)

Azula and Naomi were walking down the wooden steps that led from the resort town, down to the beach. Naomi seemed to be enjoying herself. When Azula often saw the girl smile, she could not help but feel a little envious. The girl seemed to not have a care in the world. Sometimes Azula wondered Naomi always seemed intent on dragging her around wherever she went. The current escapade Involved experimenting with something called ice cream. Right now the eleven year old was joyously oblivious to her surroundings because all of her attention was involved with discovering the joy of strawberry ice cream. Azula was about to enjoy the scenery when she felt a little hand unceremoniously grab her by the wrist. The older sister was about to ask what Naomi was up to be but the little girl was already dragging her down the stairs. Azula nearly tripped down the stairs on a number of occasions due to the brisk pace of which her stepsister was traveling.

"Could you please slow down?" The princess said irately.

"We've gotta hurry!" Naomi answered.

"For what?"

It was then that Azula heard the answer she had been dreading.

"Mom's taking us to the theatre today, she said something about a girls night out with us and Mai."

"Why me?'' Azula whined under her breath as gave the sky a pained questioning look

For a moment it seemed as if Naomi heard exactly what Azula was saying, and responded in a way that caused her greater distress.

"Come on Zuls it will be fun!"

Despite Naomi's encouragement, her elder sister was certain that what she being dragged into would be anything but fun. Azula knew exactly what was happening, there was no escape from this situation. She was going to the Ember Island Theatre whether she liked it or not. What made it worse was that, Mai would be with them as well. In all honesty being dragged around the island by a girl that was humiliating. Azula was quite aware that her mother on the other hand would have found this scene to be endearing. Mother was so damned nostalgic about such things. Azula groaned in irritation as Naomi tugged her by the wrist a second time.

"Come on Zuls stop being a stick in the mud!"

(* * * * * * *)

Azula stood in front of the vanity mirror in her bedroom with a distressed expression while she studied the grape sized bruise on her neck. Azula was a bit frustrated by the fact that she did not notice it earlier. The princess sighed; she would worry about this problem latter. For now Azula would be looking through her wardrobe. Preferably something with a high collar to cover the hickey she had recently found in her neck. And hopefully no one would notice it.

When Azula went down the hallway toward the dinning room table she saw Mai look at her with a shallow smile and curious tilt of her head. Azula tried to walk past her sister-in-law as if nothing was out place. However Azula's hopes of going about her business were all for naught; Mai asked about the one thing that she hoped would go unnoticed.

"What's that mark on your neck?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Mai challenged, "You should stop playing dumb, you're not that good at it."

"Can you please just go somewhere far away and die?"

"You know if Ursa sees that she's going to ask questions."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Azula accused.

The knife-throwing wife of the Fire Lord looked at the ceiling for a moment and decided against mentioning how her sister-in-law was selfish and immature. She did not have the patience for another one of Azula's temper tantrums.

"No, Azula I am trying to help. I think we can both agree that dealing with an over protective Zuko going on man hunt for the guy who he thinks shagged his sister, is something we don't want. Besides I'm sure we can cover that up with a little makeup."

"Fine just don't over do it. I have no intention of looking like a prostitute."

"Whets a prostitute?" Naomi asked innocently.

Mai gave Azula a hard disapproving look. "We'll talk about that when you are older."

"Umm okay. So what are you and Zuls doing?"

"We were going to apply some makeup on your sister."

"Can I help?" Naomi asked.

Azula desperately was shaking her head while the smile on Mai's face was glowing with satisfaction.

"Of course you can help. I think your sister would greatly appreciate it."

Azula looked at Mai and silently mouthed three words.

"I HATE YOU."

"I know." Mai said wordlessly.


	6. A Week at Ember Island pt 2

ASC 105, summer

The Fire Lord's Beach House

"Stop fidgeting Azula." Mai said flatly.

The Fire Lord's Wife with Naomi's assistance decided that Azula would benefit from the application of makeup. It was at that moment that Naomi noticed the small brown bruise on her stepsister's neck. And much to Azula's chagrin Naomi asked an unwanted question.

"How did get that mark on your neck Zuls?"

Azula took a moment look at the ceiling and roll her eyes until she felt the palm of Mai's hand forcing her to look back down.

"Stay still." Mai ordered

"What happened to her neck Mai?" Naomi asked a second time.

"You're sister has discovered boys."

Azula was tempted to slam her against the table when the sound of her Mother's laughter revealed that she had been there the entire time.

"Well at least you have a social life now, dear." Ursa chuckled.

Azula scowled at her mother, but said nothing; the only thing that could make it worse was if Zuko walked in behind her mother. This was something that she fervently hoped would not happen. By now her mother had joined in on torturing her. Since she had joined Mai and Naomi in applying makeup on Azula's face she started to verbally reminisce.

"I've always wanted to play dress up with Azula, Oh well this will have to do."

"You can always pretend we're playing dress up." Naomi said helpfully.

Ursa turned and gave Naomi a smile.

"Thank you, Naomi. I think I will."

As one could imagine, Azula wore a worried look on her face as a slight shiver ran down her spine. Before she could stop her step sister, Naomi had given their Mother an Evil Idea Ursa decided they should start all over again so Azula had the make up wiped off her face as a collection of various dresses were into the room. Azula looked at ceiling in dismay.

_**I hate my life.**_

Azula could do nothing as various dresses were experimentally brought in front of her figure to test out what would look best on her. Azula's dismay got slightly worse when she realized that to her horror, some of these dresses belonged to her mother. Ever since her release from the mental health facility Azula noted that her dear mother was insistent on her becoming more and more of a '_**Proper Lady'. **_So far Azula had proved to be exceptionally resilient against these attempts at making her more feminine but her mother had now found her weakness in Naomi. It seemed that in an effort to make her big sister happy she had decided to help their mother in the attempt of making her 'More like an actual woman rather than a hooligan' as her mother had so helpfully pointed out. In fact since Azula's return to the palace Ursa had made it one of her personal duties to teach her daughter what it meant to be a woman, along with informing her of the joys and responsibilities of such a dignified position. Ursa knew that Azula was a little perturbed with this but that was okay. Ursa knew that Azula often chaffed at all the attention Ursa seemed to give. Although on the other hand the young woman seemed to have an unsaid appreciation for it. So despite the disagreements and arguments Ursa was simply happy to be with her daughter and the rest of her family.

,

As one could imagine Azula was not a consenting member of this scenario. The princess would have liked nothing more than being able to escape this situation but she knew that it was not to be. When it all was said and done Azula was simply glad that her ordeal was over. The evening at the theatre was exactly as Azula thought it would be, boring. Often at times Azula was forced to take special care not to yawn. The truth was that, romance stories just didn't do it for her. She was more of a person who enjoyed stories that had mystery suspense and intrigue. One play, she would have found interesting was about how a King had three daughters and in an effort to keep the peace he split his kingdom equally between them. What begin with good intentions then spiraled out of control and into tragedy. It was such a shame that they stopped performing this play yesterday. Azula looked to her right to see that Naomi and her mother were actually immersed into the performance. Azula knew what was going to happen when this ordeal was over her mother was going ask about how she got the hickey on her neck. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that this wasn't something Azula wanted to deal with. The princess remembered the last time she that she had a relationship with a guy her acted in a way that Azula found a little disturbing. That sunshine and daisies smile her mother wore about such things was enough make the princess sometimes cringe.

(* * * * * * *)

When the ladies came back home, Azula felt somewhat surprised that her mother make did not any inquiries about how she got the little mark on her neck. Some how Azula had the suspicion that her mother took up the stance that she would find out in due time; this line of thought brought the princess to consider her renewed relationship with Saito. Last time it was what one could call a blissful fling. Now it had become something more serious. They even had their first argument on the day before they left. The discourse was something about Saito saying that he was not a 'Doormat'. It was now the princess realized what Saito meant. He wasn't asking for anything special. He was simply stating that they be in this relationship on equal standing. In a way this was what she appreciated most about him. Saito did not have any concerns about race, nation or social standing. He simply concerned himself with the caliber of that person's character. It made Azula wonder how she lucked out into having such a man think of her in such an intimate way. She wasn't sure where things would go but this was one of the few genuinely good things to happen in her life and she did not want to squander it.

Azula sat in one of the chairs around the table of the beach house's dinning room. The princess had her chin cradled on the palm of her left hand as she continued to go about her contemplations. The vacation at Ember Island had been uneventful and on some levels Azula did enjoy her time on vacation. It gave her time to be away from suitors and idiots. Azula had admittedly attended some Zuko's council meetings under an alias out of boredom. It wasn't that she was ever plotting anything, like some people would assume. It was simply something that boiled down to fact that first of all she was bored, second she liked being well informed. Put simply Azula been going through a rut of inaction that was driving her a little stir crazy. So in the end she did appreciate getting out of palace it was something she needed.

Azula had finished stewing over her thoughts when she looked up see that her brother had taken a seat across from her.

"Oh it's you."

"Why do I get the impression that really you don't care?"

"That would depend on the reason why your here." Azula stated simply.

Zuko sighed and went to get up from his chair.

"I'm not getting in to this."

"Why not?" Azula challenged, "You obviously have something to say."

"How do I you'd even care enough to listen?"

Azula huffed at her brother's question.

"So that's it? You think I'm some selfish little girl who's jealous because mom spent more time with you. Let me tell you my honest opinion Zuko. I don't care anymore."

"What are getting at with this?" The Fire Lord asked.

"Isn't it obvious Zuko? If you think hard enough you'll understand that neither of us got what we really wanted."

"So I take it something is still bothering you."

"I could say the same for you." Azula answered.

"Yeah I guess your right, neither of us got what we wanted." Zuko admitted.

"You remember that statement father made about luck?"

"How can I forget? Putting me down was his favorite pastime."

Azula was about to say that luck was a sham but her brother's statement prompted her to say something else.

"You hate him. Father, I mean. You hate father."

"What do you expect me to stay? That he was our father, and once upon a time he was a nice guy?!"

The princess looked at her brother for moment.

"What happened between you two while I was gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was absent for two years, what happened?"

Zuko sat back down at the dinning room table and looked down for a moment before speaking.

"I am not sure what I can say, we argued and neither of us could agree with the other."

"Is that the best of your knowledge?"

Zuko was quiet for moment.

"I don't even remember what we said at the time. If you're asking me for clues about how and why he killed himself, or if he faked his own death; I'll be honest with you. I really don't know. He didn't say anything and he didn't give me the impression that he was planning to kill himself."

Azula took a breath through her nostrils.

"So in the end, we'll never really know."

At that time Zuko decided to change the subject.

"How have things been going with mother."

"It's complicated." Azula answered.

"With you, everything is complicated."

"It's not like she hasn't treated me well. To be honest it more like she can't spend enough time with Naomi and I; she isn't s terrible person I suppose It's just that, sometimes we have trouble relating with one another."

Zuko simply yawned and nodded. He knew he was tired and needed some sleep, but not before he made a parting statement.

"well at least it's something. I'm going to bed I'll see tomorrow morning."

"Perhaps you will." Azula whispered.

(* * * * * * *)

_**Fire Nation Royal Palace.**_

In all honesty Azula was glad to be home. Admittedly going to Ember Island was a welcome change of pace. However she wanted to see a certain person. She had special business involving a certain maidservant named Yogurt. The princess was now in her room sitting in a chair sideways from the vanity. Azula did have to wait long since she soon heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" The princess asked.

"It's Yugure; you summoned me your highness?"

"Yes, please come in. We have much to discuss."

Yugure opened the door and greeted Azula with a short bow.

"How may I help you your highness.?"

"I know who you are."

"I see."

"you're the spirit creature I met beneath Ba Sing Se."

Yugure closed her eyes and looked down.

"So, you knew all along."

"I had suspicions, but I wasn't feeling certain until now."

"I see."

Azula placed a finger on her lips as she thought things over for a moment.

"If I remember correctly you said something of the effect of owing me a favor. Some how I suspect that you did not want me to know who you were. It doesn't seem that you considered me an idiot. And I don't think that you are afraid of me. So your reason for hiding must be something else...shame perhaps?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

Azula returned to pondering things over for a bit until she decided that she wouldn't press the issue. Besides she had an idea; Azula decided it would be convenient to have a personal secretary since she was going to be a little busy since she would be dealing with more suitors for her hand in marriage and working behind the scenes to make sure that Zuko did not burn the Fire Nation to the ground. It wasn't that Azula didn't have faith in her brother but she had to be brutally honest Zuko had a tendency to stumble in and out of trouble. She didn't consider the Fire Lord incompetent or lacking in intelligence, but he had this tendency to be impulsive. He acted without thinking. She wasn't sure why she was trying to help him, to be honest it probably would've been better let him fall on his face. Azula sighed in exasperation she was getting soft these days.

"Do I have your leave to go your majesty?"

"No, I am afraid you do not." Azula stated evenly "The real reason is that I find myself in need of a personal assistant to keep my affairs in order. It's hasn't been made official yet, but starting tomorrow you will be attending to my person."

"What of your mother. Has the lady of the house approved this?" Yugure asked.

"I've discussed it with her." Azula said succinctly. "I would recommend that you get some rest, your new duties start tomorrow and we will have much to discuss."

Yugure left the room as Azula waved her off. The fox spirit felt a tinge of foreboding as she walked done the halls towards where Lady Ursa was to confirm this. To her woe, Ursa had confirmed that this arrangement was indeed an official appoint. The noble woman's reasoning revolved around the fact that she felt her daughter could use a friend. For Yugure it was self-evident she was the personal servant to one of world's most demanding women. Some how Yugure suspected that many of the other maidservants did not envy her of the new position.


	7. My sister is getting Married! part 1

_**ASC 107 spring.**_

_**Fire Nation Royal Palace.**_

Zuko was still recovering from the shock of his sister's anouncement at the dinner table on the previous night. Azula had formally informed everyone the she was engaged. Aparently the man that had won her attenion was a man named Saito who happened to be a commoner. Honestly, The Fire Lord had at first thought that she was joking and just saying this to see everyone's reactions. However when his mother said that she had known about this for the past six months he had nearly fainted. Aparently it was undeniably true his sister had decided to settle down. Admittedly Zuko had not expected his sister to get married untill she was aleast in her mid twenties. Then again Azula was the kind of person who did what she wanted when she wanted to do it. He was going to meet his sister's fiance tomorrow. Zuko knew that his thoughts that it could be possible that this was an elaborate prank, were possibly a resault of him over reacting but, honestly with his sister you could never be sure what to expect. Although on the brightside Azula seemed to be genuinely happy. So perhaps what she had needed was to simply be with someone. He couldn't help but pity the poor guy who proposed to her. Azula was a very deamanding person.

(* * * * * * *)

Saito and Azula were sitting across from one another in one of the sitting rooms in the palace. In all honesty he knew this meeting was going to happen sooner or later. He was now staring to wonder what he was getting into by marrying Azula. It wasn't like he proposed to her on a whim because to be honest, over the course of the previous year they had gotten closer as a couple. Saito knew that now it would be safe to say that the princess had become possesive of his time. At this moment they were conversing about the date of the wedding. Saito and Azula had been bantering back and forth about it untill the princess came to what she felt to be an inspired idea.

"What about the last day summer?"

"Sounds good to me."

Azula cocked her head to the left and raised an eyebrow.

"You're distracted." the princess concluded acussingly.

Saito sighed, his fiance was correct in her assessment.

"Does your brother always give people the evil eye?" Saito asked " Because honestly he keeps looking at like I stole something from him."

"Oh, don't mind him." Azula said dismissively. "Zuzu's always in a bad mood."

"Are you sure? Because from what I've seen; The Fire Lord does not seem to like me."

"Well," The princess answered "I think it is more along the lines that he likely thinks this is a sham."

Saito leaned back into his chair. To be honest he had thought that his future Brother-in-law could stand to be a little more friendly and not so stand offish in his demeanor. Weddings were supposed to be happy ocassions. Then again he was marrying into one the worlds soccially arrested families. At that moment Saito laughed, he was the one who had proposed to her, so in essence he had no right to complain.

"May I ask what you're laughing about?" Azula inquired.

"I'm not going to bother complaining. I decided to marry you so now I have to deal with it."

Azula stood up from the her chair and started to walk toward the dockworker with an amused grin on her face. When she got close, Azula placed her hands on th armrests of the chair Saito was itting in and whispered huskilly into his ear.

"Don't worry Saito, the best is yet to come."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out when the time is right."

'' I'm looking forward to it. Saito answered.

Saito knew his fiance was playing coy. It was something she did when she was either amused or purposefully avoiding a question. Saito was able to read between the lines enough to get hint Azula was giving him. He needed to loosen up relax. Being uptight wasn't going change anything for the better. And it was likely Azula was right; her brother the Fire Lord was always brooding about something. At that moment Saito decided that he didn't give a damn what the Fire Lord was thinking at this time. He was getting married to the most beautiful woman alive and nothing else mattered.

(* * * * * *)

Princess Azula was sitting in the garden courtyard discussing her plans for the day with her personal maid servant Yugure. The wedding wouldn't be for another three months however Azula knew that it wouldn't stop her mother from making plans for her wedding. Put simply the woman was on cloud 9 because her daughter was getting married. The princess knew that it was going to be a tireing three months until the date of the wedding. Currently Azula was going through her current schedule; on this day she had a meeting with her mother to dicuss the bussiness of planning for the wedding yet again. The princess had to admit that on a bright note Her mother was easier to deal with when she was in a good mood. Azula was sitting in a lounge chair tapping her fingers together and sighing under her breath putting a wedding together was more of a chore than she thought it would have been. So in all honesty, the princess was apreciative of her mother's assistance. Ursa had a knack for social situations that she sorely lacked. Her mother handled it all so smoothly this regard that Azula often found herself embaressed by being unable to keep up with her mother in this regard.

Azula and Ursa had reached an agreement that the wedding would be something of a private ceromony. The decision was rooted in the fact that Azula did not want the wedding to be a public spectacle. The princess perked up when she saw her mother come into the garden court yard and take a seat in the chair directly to her left. The noble woman was wearing the Sunshine and daiseys smile that often made her daughter cringe.

"Hello Mother." The princess said austerely.

Ursa huffed with amusement.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed did we?"

Azula took a long breath through her nostrills.

"what has you in such a bright mood today."

"Let's see; my elder daughter's getting married in a couple of months. Naomi's birthday is next week. I guess it would safe to say that I much to be happy about."

"You seem rather excited."

"And why not? I wouldn't want to miss my daughter's wedding." Ursa answered.

Azula became unaturally quiet in sounded all too familiar to phrase she heard on sozin's comet. This reaction caused Ursa's features shift into an expression of concern.

"Azula...what's wrong?" The noble woman asked.

Ursa looked closer to see her daughter stairing at the ground with her eyes watering.

"How...how do I know that you're telling the truth?" Azula inquired.

Ursa waved Yugure off so that she may have some privacy with her daughter. Right now this conversation demanded her full attention; the wedding plans could wait.

"What do you mean?" Ursa asked in confusion "Of course I'm happy for you!"

Azula didn't seem to take notice and continued speaking.

"I saw you in the mirror, but you weren't there. You said that...you didn't want to miss my coronation."

Ursa moved her chair across from her daughter in a gesture to show that the girl had her undivided attention.

"Take your time Azula, theres no need to rush. But, please...tell me everything."

(* * * * * * *)

Mai set the clear red floral paterned glass of lemonade on the dinning table. She found Saito to be a likeable guy. It seemed a bit strange that he was the man her sister-in-law was going to marry. There was no annomosity in that Mai's assessment, it was just hard to beleive because Saito did not seem the type who would be marying Azula. The Fire Lady shrugged inwardly perhaps Saito be able to help balance Azula out. Then again Azula always did what she felt like doing. From what the knife thrower could gleen Azula was quite pleased with herself. Mai soon decided to break the silence by asking Saito a few questions.

"So how did the two of you meet?"

"I worked at the mental health facility that Azula was intered into. To clairify; It was not love at first sight. And being in her company has not been without it's challenges."

Mai let out a soft snort of amusement.

"No doubt. Azula has always been a bit domineering."

"Yeah...She has a tendency to grab me by the collar when she wants to get intamite."

"It doesn't surprise me that she would." Mai sighed.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Saito asked.

"Not gloomy, Just bored."

"There really isn't much to do here I take it."

"No offense but I'd rather be with my son right now."

"Then why don't you go to him?"

"I was feeling curious about you." The Fire Lady admitted.

Saito placed his ankle on top of one of his knees and crossed his arms while he thought things over for a moment.

"I suspect that I am going be in for some interesting times."

"We have our moments." Mai said nonchalantly.

(* * * * * * *)

Zuko was at the toilet wishing he could banish the image from his mind. He had made the honest but regretable mistake of walking in on his sister while she was making out with her fiance. The mentally scared Monarch shuddered as he remebered the scene in vivid detail. There she was sitting sidways on this guy's lap and with her arms around his neck eating his face. the worst part was that actually saw Azula insert her tongue into his mouth. Zuko could've sworn that she was blushing slightly with salacious look in her eyes. Thankfully she did not notice him open the door or as the Fire Lord suspected she would be having his head on display in her room. The truth was that now his sister was twenty one and legally she was a full adult. Zuko took a moment to throw up again before continuing his line of thought. What he had seen at that moment brought images to his mind that he wished that he could rip out of mind for the simple reason that it made him feel nauseous.

At that very moment Mai was standing out side of the bath room door listening as her husband threw up yet again.

"There go our plans for the evening" Mai said disapointedly.


	8. My Sister is getting Maried! part 2

Zuko sat at the desk i n his office. Where he was finally recovering from the horific scene he had bore witness to just days ago. It was something he wished to have never seen. However as his luck would have it this was not the case. In regards to the situation involving Azula and the suitors that came to see her. He agreed to the arrangement in order to get much of the nobilty of his back. Unfortunately Azula had other plans. The Fire Lord was also well aware of the fact he had been a terrible host during Saito's visit to the palace. In his defence had been bust with numerous internal and external political situations that required his attention. He knew that his sister expecting to be polite. And unfortunatley he had blundered in that regard. To make matters worse Azula wanted to talk to him today. She didn't specify why but he knew what it was about. He knew that Azula was going to figurativly rip his head off. The ticking sound of the ornate grandfather clock she gave him as a gift only made the Fire Lord made the sense of foreboding and anticipation he was feeling become worse. In fact the hard look she had given him while she had set up this meeting told him that his sister was severely disapointed with his behavior at this time. When he heard the door nob begin turning Zuko looked at the ceiling and prayed to the heavens that he would survive the meeting.

"Do you know how much you've embaressed me these past couple of days?" Asked angrilly.

"Azula I-"

"Silence! You're lucky I was able to deflect the situation with humor. You may not be fond of me but at the very least you could support me in this endeavor."

Zuko up gave on trying say anything and aloud his head to fall on top of his desk while Azula continued to rant.

"How can you be so imature?! Whether you believe it or not I have been trying very hard to be civil with you."

The princess was about to say more when she smelled something that caused her face to scrunch of in revulsion. She could have sworn that she was smelling the stench of alcahol. A closer inspection reaviled the truth of the matter. on the left corner of the Fire Lord's desk was an emptied bottle of liquor that had spilled over on the surface.

"I can't believe this!" Azula screamed in outrage "I try to talk things over and you have the nerve to get intoxicated before hand?"

Azula wanted to say more but she was too angry to have her mouth form the words. She grabbed the empty white ceramic bottle marched out the door. Azula's exit was punctuated with the sound of a slamed door. Her disapointment was self evident. Azula walked down the hallways in a cold rage.

_**How could he do this? Not only does he embaress me in front of my fiance but now he has the nerve to get drunk when I try to talk to him about it?**_

Azula threw the empty bottle against the wall. After hearing the ceramic container shatter, she then leaned against the wall and sat down with her face buried into her hands. She was so livid about this turn of events that she had come to the pint of shedding tears. She had assumed Zuko would have been happy for her or atleast shown some support. but he was just cruelly indifferent like so many other people she seen in this misserable world.

Ursa had been walking around that when she saw Azula sitting in the middle of the hall way sobbing with her face burried into her hands. The noble woman knew something was not right. Azula had not broken down like this in a long time. Ursa knelled to the side of Azula and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Azula, Honey are you alright?"

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Azula sceamed distraughtly

"Who do you mean? what are you talking about?"

"Zuko! He was supposed to meet Saito a few days ago like the others. But he just walked about brooding all over the place. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't care about any one bit himself. Mai might have been a little distant but at least she was polite enough to introduce her self. What is his damned problem?"

"Lets go some where we can talk in private." Ursa said as she helped Azula to her feet. "Tell me the whole story and let me see if I can work this all out."

Ursa sat alone at the dinning room table with cup of tea in between her hands. Azula was understandably upset about how in her mind Zuko had wronged her. At first she had thought her daughter was drunk because of the shattered bottle she saw in the hallway. But her breath lacked the atrocious odor that came from drinking. Ursa took the time to listen as Azula recounted the story to her. From what she read into it Ursa surmised that she would need to talk to her son, Zuko. Right now it was late into the night. Ursa had spent half an hour watching her daughter sleep. Ursa sighed right now she was feeeling disapointed in her son.

Ursa was about to leave to stand up when she saw her son take son take a seat across from her. Zuko raised his hands upward for a moment before slapping the table in resignation.

"I am an idiot."

Ursa didn't say anything; she simply gave her son flat stare.

"She told you, didn't she?" Zuko spoke.

"Yes she did. Would you like to explain yourself Zuko?" Ursa asked flatly.

"I'm sorry."

Ursa sighed and grunted with irration.

"You still didn't give an explaination."

"Look I was busy, I know there is excuse for being distant, It's just...that I had more important things to do at the time."

" More Important then your own family? Couldn't you have aforded your self some time to meet her fiance?"

"It's not like that mom. I'm becoming like father aren't I?"

"Giving her an apology would go a long way."

"She's more likely to take my head rather then forgive me."

"Your sister may not show but she would be gratefull for an apology from you." Ursa said.

"I can try but can't necessarily garentee the best outcome."

(* * * * * * *)

Azula spent most of the morning by the turtle duck pond, sitting beneath a tree with her arms crossed. The turtle ducks usually left her alone so privacy didn't seem to be an issue. The princess usually wasn't one to take tradition too seriously but she was still upset about her brother's behavior. Her mother kept telling her that she loved them both equally. In a way Azula could omagine her mother getting tired of playing peacemaker. Although today it seemed that mother didn't have any intrest in scolding any one today. Azula saw her mother talking to Mai at the dinning room table in the company of Naomi and Taro her nephew. She may have joined them, if only to forstall bordom. However at the present time she wanted to be alone. The princess grimaced irately with a snort when she overheard her brothers voice.

"I was hoping we could talk."

Azula snorted again and went to get up before Zuko could say anything else. The princess was about to leave, however she was stopped by Zuko's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Azula shreiked

"Just hear me out."

Azula turned around with her arms crossed.

"Why should I?" The princess inquired.

"I'm sorry, I was negligent and irresponsible. I regret that I let you down yesterday. But I guess that's been the nature of our relationship." Zuko paused for a moment to get his thoughts in order. "I am an idiot. I was so caught up into my problems that I failed to take the time to consider everyone else."

"Is that all?" Azula asked caustically.

"Mother told me that the two of you were going to meet Saito's family next week. So maybe I can come along." Zuko sugested.

"Very well I am willing to give a second chance." Azula spoke. "However, as of right now my faith in you is provissional untill you can prove to me otherwisel. And if you mess up this time, you won't given another chance. Disapoint me like this again and we are through. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Azula" Zuko sighed. "I do."

"Good," Azula answered "We'll headed over there the third day of next week. Don't disapoint me."

Zuko blew his bangs up for a moment and shook his head. His schedule was going to be wreak for the next three months. Zuko didn't have any exact information on this; but he instinctually knew that his sister was now expecting him to take part in everything in regards to her wedding. He had escaped one fire, only to jump into another one. Zuko was begining to wonder if any one could make sense of this constant charade he called his family.

(* * * * * * *)

"Hold On," Shaun spoke in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you scored the princess?"

"Um...yes I guess you could say that." Saito

"And the two of you are getting hitched?"

"yes Shaun I told you this earlier."

Saito was feeling distressed with his brother's reaction to the news of his engagement. His Aunt Jia aparently knew Azula's mother in school. Her reaction was to squee like a school girl. Apparently His aunt was good friends with lady Ursa. Saito was starting to wonder what other things about his aunt and deceased mother he did not know. Saito was currently sitting at the dinning room table answering his brother's questions. At one end of the spectrum Saito was happy because of the obvious fact that he was getting married in a few months. Although on the other hand he was wondering If the upcomming meeting was going to be worth the trouble. Saito was also wondering why he had gone along with his brother to every tavern in the capitol to celebrate his engagement because on the following day he had the worst hangover ever. He had gone over Azula's letter twice already. The document had infromed him that there had been a slight change in plans. Apparently his family to would also be playing host to the Fire Lord. It was suficcent to say that Saito half expected the guy to threaten him about the consequinces of hurting Azula's feelings. To be honest, Saito felt more worried about earning the ire of his future wife than the wrath of the Fire Lord.

Azula sat in a chair across from her mother anxiously tapping her foot. She had mentally swore to herslef that if he screwed up one more time she would kill him. And when she killed him; his death would be long and painfull. His suffering would be stuff of legend and held as warning about the perils of upsetting women. Azula had the intuitive expectation that Zuko was going to bungle something up in this meeting. He always did. Her brother always had this clumsyness about him. And despite having become older and wiser with the responsiblites of being Fire Lord, that trait of clumsyness had not changed. In all honesty, Azula had half expected her brother to forget about this meeting. When Azula finally saw Zuko enter the living room that she and her mother had been waiting in she quietly mouthed words of warning to him.

"Don't mess this up."

Zuko promptly placed the palm of his hand on to his forehead.

_**Why me?**_

Saito went to the door when he heard a tapping sound. However His aunt beat him to the proverbial punch. The sound of Jia opening the door was accompanied by Ursa's Voice.

"Jia, Is that you?" Ursa asked excitedly.

"The one and only." Jia confirmed.

"They know eachother? Zuko asked.

"Obviously." Azula said conecendingly "You haven't gone blind have you?"

Zuko glared upwards in response to the anoyance and apparent Irony of that statement. He saw his mother and this woman named talk to eachother like a pair teenage girls. The Fire Lord then shook his head in resignation. He had thought his mother was the normal one his family, however the word normal was now a relative term.

"Mother," Azula spoke in an irrateble mood " Are we just stand there and listen to you speak with your friend all night are will she let us in.?"

Jia and Ursa gave a look of embaressment

"Your daughter sounds like a handfull." Jia spoke as Ursa and her children walked through the door way.

"She is." Ursa admitted.

Azula rolled her eyes at this statement. Whean Azula walked through the door she saw some one she recognized. The princees remebered meeting Saito's sister Lian who now looked to be in her mid to late teenage years. She had only met the once, But Azula had instantly gotten the impression that Lian was an anoying brat. There was a look of recognition on the girls face. And at that point Azula knew that the girl was going to something that would make it tempting to throttle her. And as the princess's luck would have it, that is exactly what happened. And like Azula had predicted it started the moment Lian opened her mouth.

"You're that grouchy broad Saito was dating at Ember Island aren't you?"

What happed first the fact that Zuko's eyes widened at the realization of how long Azula had actually been involved in a relationship. Second, Azula's fingers were flexing like a set of claws, curling in and out of a closed fisted postion. After tense moment Azula reined in her temper and decided that turn-about was fair play.

"So Lian," Azula spoke demurely. " Have you ever been with a boy before?"

"Yes, why you getting cold feet?"

Azula smiled at the fact of how easily Lian had just been baited and had the tables turned on her.

"Have any of those encounter gone beyond playfull flirting? I mean you have had a serious relationship before right?"

Lian was blushing at this point and Azula was now pressing her advantage.

"You mean you haven't?" Azula asked coyly. "Let me tell you a secret Lian. It's much better in real life then those romance novels you likely have hidden under your bed."

By now Lians face had turned beet red. The girl was so embaressed that she felt the sudden need to be in her bedroom. Azula's smiled widened as she looked at her nails casulally.

_**I've still got it.**_

For Zuko metting his new in-laws so far been tolerable. In all honesty He was feeling more comfortable around his brother in-law's familly then with his wife's family. there just something about the way her uncle staired at him that he did not like. He looked to see his sister hovering over her fiance. Zuko also saw that his mother enamored in conversation with a women named Jia who happened to an old friend of hers. In all honesty The Fire Lord was feeling like a fith wheel in this encounter. His sister was so that a positive point in all this. He had talked to Saito long enough to get an impression of him. Zuko honestly liked Saito. The guy apparently was about as average as you could get. And oddly enough Saito didn't let the fact that he was marying Azula get to his head. Zuko looked up to see that Shaun had taken a seat next to him.

"It might just be me, but you like the odd man out in this situation."

"Pretty much."

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting my brother to score so high out of his league. Then again it seems that love does not follow the rules of logic."

"I am happy for my sister don't get me wrong. It's just feels like the time we have together now has been cut short."

"I sense a story here." Shaun pointed out.

"My sister and I don't have the best relationship. Even now it seems likes one of us attempts to make peace there is always something in the way."

" I don't think our situation are exactly the but take it from someone who had to swallow his pride and learn the hard way. When I came home from the war it was because I had injury that made it impossible to continue my career. it wasn't debilitating as it could've been. I can still walk under my own power but, I am no longer as active as I used to be beacause of my right leg."

"What happened?"

"Earth Kingdom crossbow. I was hit just abouve my knee. And to be honest I kinda down on myself because I couldn't find work. So after a while I swallowed my pride and decided to ask my brother for help. Over time I had learned to respect him for who he was. The truth about siblings is that they are often ones that proably cause you the most agravation. But they are family and well you have no choice but accept them who they are. Saito and I don't always get along but what I haven't told him is that he's the first person in the world I want watchimg my back."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Reminding of what i have to do."

Zuko stood up from his seat.

"First I have to make an apology. Then if I live after that, I have to congratulate my sister."

Shaun huffed in amusement.

"Good Luck."

"Yeah," Zuko spoke " I'm gonna need it."


	9. Anticipation

_**ASC 107 Summer, Fire Nation royal palace.**_

Azula woke up with a yawn she was well aware that she had been running herself ragged for the course of several days combing over the details for her wedding. The ceremony wasn't supposed to happen for at least another month. However the princess had the character flaw of being an obsessive over achiever. Azula knew that her mother along with her future husband had told that she step away from her plans and relax for a while; but everything had to be perfect!

The princess squinted hard a few time to clear the morning blurriness from her vision. She started recalling the events of the previous night. Azula remembered becoming drowsy while having some tea with her mother. At first Azula thought that her mother had spiked her cup of tea but then considered the fact that some blends of tea were made to help with insomnia. Azula sighed aloud, it was likely that her mother Ursa was getting worried about her lack of sleep and decided to do something about it. The princess sat up and leaned against the headboard folding her arms. She was irked by her mother's actions last night. Azula knew that her mother did care; although the woman's antics such as having a girl's night out at the end of every week, was something that she found to be annoying. However, Azula entertained these things simply because it made her mother happy. The future bride pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed the wrinkles from her eyes.

The princess assumed that she probably slept half of the day away. Azula absently massaged her neck and took a breath through her nose. She saw Nikko lying at the foot of the bed looking her expectantly. The tiger wolf had a tendency to follow her throughout the palace. Sometimes he was a good friend and at other's he was an annoyance. Azula folded the blankets aside and stood up from her bed and stretched out her back. A knock at the door caught Azula's attention.

"Yes," Azula spoke. "What is it?"

Azula heard the voice of her personal maidservant Yugure answer her inquiry.

"Your brother wanted to see you."

"Of course he does." Azula muttered.

Zuko would have to wait. Despite her late rising, Azula had no inclination to hurry. The princess took her time as she went about the business of bathing and getting dressed for the day. The princess did not know what her brother wanted at this time, but she figured he could wait. The world did not revolve around him. When Azula arrived at the Fire Lord's office, she could see her brother pacing back and forth. One thing Azula had noticed in recent weeks was that he had decided to grow his hair out. The princess snorted; she was getting caught up in minor details. What Zuko decided to do with his hair did not concern her. Azula stood still for a moment with her arms crossed and tapping her right foot on the ground, while she was waiting for Zuko to notice her presence in his office.

"You never knock, do you?" The Fire Lord said aloud.

"You obviously wanted me for something." Azula pointed out in a sardonic voice. "Or else you wouldn't have summoned me."

"Yeah…"

"What is this about Zuko?"

"Are you happy about this?" the Fire Lord inquired.

"What are you talking about?"

"Getting married; is it what you want?"

"I wouldn't have said yes otherwise" Azula replied in annoyance.

For a moment the princess was tempted to roll her eyes. In her opinion, Zuko was worrying over nothing. She liked Saito, her treated her well, and had been nothing but nice. Admittedly, when he had proposed to her she was shocked and apprehensive about his intentions. And for a time she was confused. Azula's reason for saying yes revolved around the fact that Saito had a way of making her feel good about herself, regardless how bad her mood was.

"Maybe I'm being worried over nothing." Zuko supposed. "If this is what you really want, then I know better than to get in your way."

Azula looked at her brother with an amused smile.

"You're worried about me. That's cute." The princess shook her head with a smile. "You need to lighten up Zuzu."

"Says the one who stays up late into the night pouring over every little detail for her wedding.''

''Its better then brooding like you do all the time.''

Talking with Zuko was a strange experience. They had a working relationship now at days, but it always felt awkward for Azula whenever she talked to her brother. It was often like they were speaking in different languages, where every other word was lost in the translation. The princess had long ago accepted that she and her brother were two different people. Zuko had wished her well for her wedding. And it was a gesture that didn't go unappreciated. Azula sighed as she walked down the hall away from the Fire Lord's office. They were on speaking terms at least.

Azula made her way to the outer courtyard aside from having an awkward meeting with her brother, her day was uneventful. The princess decided to look for her mother perhaps she could make better sense of what Zuko was trying to say.

(* * * * * * *)

Zuko was sitting across from Sokka. The tribesman had decided to visit in a whim. And honestly the Fire Lord was relieved to have his friend stopping by at this time. At first when Sokka heard about Azula getting married he was shocked. Then he was amused and asked if Zuko was joking. When the Fire Lord informed him that he was serious, Sokka began to laugh out loud.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Sokka inquired. "Or should I say unlucky."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The Fire Lord replied.

"I've seen some strange things in Aang's company." Sokka pointed out.

"Azula's marrying a dock worker named Saito."

"I'll admit that's not what I expected. Is there something you don't like about him?"

"No, I don't dislike him." Zuko sighed with an involuntary shiver.

"I'm sensing a story here." Sokka pointed out.

"Let's just say I saw Saito and Azula making out."

The tribesman started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's gotta be awkward!" Sokka exclaimed before being over come by another bout of laughter. "For what it's worth you have my sympathies."

"Is it possible that you could bash that memory out my head with that club of yours?" The Fire Lord requested.

"Was it really that bad?"

"She was literally giving him tongue!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Yikes, that's rough buddy."

Azula was currently hidding behind a pillar as she listened into the conversation she had stumbled across recently. She would have been angry if the way Zuko was overreacting about what he had witnissed between her and her fiance. In fact it gave ideas.

_**I think I'm going to invite Saito here more often just to torture you Zuzu.**_

Azula slipped away quietly with an amused smile in her face. Her brother needed to loosen up. Azula had taken note of the fact that his wife Mai was starting to get irate about his being a worry wort. Azula looked at the ceiling Azula slipped away quietly with an amused smile in her face. Her brother needed to loosen up. Azula had taken note of the fact that his wife Mai was starting to get irate about his being a worry wort. Azula looked at the ceiling for a moment a decided that her brother was in dire need of an intervention. There was a time when his tendency to whine about his problems was funny but that time was long past. Azula walked back to the courtyard, one way or another she was going to nip this problem in the bud before it got out of hand. the first thing she was going to sugest was that Zuko take a vaction with his wife. Basiaclly Azula's plan involved advising that her brother take a second honeymoon. The princess stopped for a moment and leaned against the hall way to think. The princess hummed a moment while she tapped her lips with a forefinger. She considered the idea that maybe she should talk to Mai about this idea. Although it would require an explanation of her intentions. The princess continued to think for a moment before nodding to herself. Maybe if she passed this idea with her Sister-in-law then perhaps it would remind Zuko that he had responisblities other then being the Fire Lord.

"And they kept saying I needed to lighten up." Azula muttered as she made her way through the palace to find Mai.

In all honesty Azula had severe doubts that this plan was going to work. The Princess went down the hall towards Her In-laws bedroom when saw Mai walking in her general direction. There was something about the knife throwers posture that pronounced to Azula's mind that she was not in good mood.

"Okay, Azula." Mai asked "Would you happen to know where my estranged husband is?"

"I beleive he was in the front courtyard talking to Sokka." Azula stated succinctly.

Azula was well aware about Mais irrate demeaner. The princess deduced that it was from Zuko neglecting certain husbandly responsiblities. Azula resisted the urge to laugh. She knew that while it would been humurous to imagine Zuko figuratively cowering while giving his useless excuses and platitudes while she railed away at all honesty Azula didn't blame Mai for being Irate. She shook her head as Mai walked off. Zuko really needed to work on managing his schedule better.

(* * * * * * *)

It was just a week before the wedding. Azula was sitting in the living room since she had decided it would a good oppritunity to relax; now that everything was in place. Nothing had gone wrong, Although unfortunatly She had nomerous disagreements with her mother over the wedding plans. One was the color the decorations. Another case involved Azula's mother being insistant that wedding dress be white for some odd reasoning. Unfortunately Her mother had won both arguements. as a result the color of the decorations were more in line to sunrise rather then the darker tones she had liking for. Azula sighed, she was well aware of her habbit of overreacting to small problems. It was a character trait that annoyed Azula to no end because it was one that had in some occasions she had ended up making a fool of herself. Azula chided herself mentally. She should be in a more joyfull mood ratther than mulling over small details. She getting married in less than a week, so if anything she should be excited. The princess sighed in frustration.

"I'm being such a child."

Azula chuckled in her throat after speaking that statment aloud. The princess mussingly shook her head and smiled at her own silliness. Azula remembered seeing her mother and sister in the garden by the pond; feeding the turtle ducks. She stood up from her chair and decided that perhaps and decided that perhaps she should join them. Hopefully when the wedding was behind her things would return to normal.


End file.
